American Dad: 3AJN21 Credits (2008)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Mike Barker Leslie Bega Chris Diamantopoulos Michael Dunn Erik Durbin Jon Fener Jeff Fischer John Gad Steve Hely Patrick Stewart John Viener Gedde Watanabe Keone Young Executive Story Editors Steve Hely Chris McKenna & Matt McKenna Erik Sommers Story Editors Laura McCreary Erik Durbin Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne Co-Producer Mark Douglas Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Josue Cervantes Storyboard Supervisor Brent Woods Storyboard Artists Oreste Canestrelli Patrick Kochakji Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Eli Dolleman Audio Coordinator Michael Wittenberg Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Valerie Fletcher Jeff Rebner Prop Design Catherine Burch Aguilar Zeke Johnson Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fides Belmonte Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jordan Jacki Watson-Kim Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Christine Smith Ishimine Animation Timers Bill Buchanan Glenn Higa Jenni McCosker Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Raymond Valenzuela Mike Yang Storyboard Revisionists Dave Bonanno Lisa Cardenas Robert Goodin Steve Lenze Ashley J. Long Ashlee O'Day Jessie Romero Harry Sabin Retake Directors Albert Acosta Anthony Agrusa Kevin Thresher Retake Supervisor Amy Reynolds Retake Coordinator Glenn Buswell Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Andria Venturina Production Coordinators Megan Smithyman Tyrone Thompson Scanners Lisa Cardenas Steven Milosavlszki Ryan Muldowney Production Secretary Tom Welch Receptionist Lauren Caltagirone Animation Production Assistants Patricia Burns Alexandra Enck Tom Horvath George Rincon 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Chris Long Production Assistants Parker Deay Jamie Iglehart Jason West Writers' Assistants Matt Fusfeld Keith Heisler Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Andrew Goldberg 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Spencer Porter Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Travis Bowe Assistant to Kara Vallow Laura Hilker Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Animation Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Yong-Soo Hwang In-Jun Park Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee Tae-Gon Kim Chang-Sung Shin Ha-Jong Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Bill Buchanan Tony Lunn Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Kepp Me Posted LLC Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #3AJN21 COPYRIGHT © 2008 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fox Network Category:Underdog Productions Category:End Credits Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fuzzy Door Productions